Your the Reason Why
by HaleyLeblanc
Summary: This story starts during the episode "still" right after the group is split up after the fall of the prison. Beth finds herself on the run with Daryl Dixon. When they think all hope is lost, will they find comfort in each other and make it through together? Or is all hope truly lost. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Beth lived a very simple life. Living in a small town, on her daddy's farm with her loving family. She never gave thought to how that could all be ripped away from her, and how fast it could happen. In her mind she would finish high school marry her high school sweet heart Jimmy and live the rest of her days as a wife and eventual mother, happy and carefree. Her life was turned upside down after the turn. She lost her mother, and her brother. She thought she would never get through that. And then the worst thing that could possibly be worse than that, her father was murdered by the Governor. Right in front of her, in front of everyone, and nobody could stop it from happening. They thought they were safe in the prison. And for awhile it was their sanctuary. The governor took it all from them, the prison, their safety, their hope, all in a few hours and there wasn't a thing they could about it.

That's how she found herself in her present predicament. Running through the woods with Daryl Dixon. She didn't know much about the man other than he didn't care for company too much. Knowing that he would rather be alone in this situation than to have to take care of her Beth did everything in her power to keep up and not get in the way. Knowing she didn't have a chance at surviving by herself, she was stuck with the walled off man before her.

They hadn't stopped running since they left the prison, constantly trying to evade walkers, and she was running out of breathe. But she pushed herself to keep going in fear of being left behind. Finally they saw a break in the trees and came out on a small road with nothing in sight but a wrecked car, they could hear the growls of the walkers right behind them. With no other option available they jumped into the trunk of the car, Daryl tied the trunk lid closed with a red rag and kept his cross bow pointed at the small opening just in case. Pretty soon they could hear the horde of walkers growling and snarling as they walked by unaware of the fresh meal right under their noses. Beth could feel herself start to panic as the continuously bumped the back of the car where they were, she looked over a Daryl who must have noticed she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He simply held his hand up to reassure her that they were going to be ok. She found herself able to breathe normally again. They stayed there until the light of morning could be seen shining through the small opening of the trunk. Not hearing anything suspicious she untied the rag and stumbled out of the trunk. Daryl followed suit and looked around a moment before tossing her a bag as he began to get her anything they could use from the wreck. Fi ding only a few useful items they shoved them into the bags and began walking. Deciding to stay off the roads daryl led them back into the dense trees where he knew how to survive. They found a spot he declared fit enough to make camp. He turned to her taking his bow in his hands,

"I'm gonna take a look around, see if I can't find us something to eat."

She only nodded and started to dig a pit for a small fire as he walked away. Using a piece of glass and a side mirror from the wreck she was able to start a fire fairly easy to her surprise. Using some hub caps also from the wreck she tied them between some trees to use as detection of any walkers trying to make their way into the small camp.

Meanwhile Daryl had come across a squirrel climbing on a tree, he took aim with the bow and took his shot, missing he went to pick up his bolt as the squirrel scurried away. Holding the bolt up he saw that it had seen better days, crumbling in his hands. He threw it away and kept looking for anything he and Beth could eat. Seeing a mud snake slithering by he was determined to kill it, might not be the best meal but it was something and he couldn't complain. Pinning it down with a stick he stabbed it in the head and began making his way back to camp skinning it as he went.

When Daryl returned holding up his kill, Beth couldn't mask the disgust on her face bit she was grateful for anything at this point so she wasn't going to complain. Daryl tossed the snake over the fire. When it was done he offered her the first piece,

"Its not much but its somethin."

She took it immediately and thanked him as he tore into a piece himself. Picking at it delicately and eating as much as she could stand she tossed it aside,

"I need a drink."

While steadily tearing into the snake Daryl tossed a bottle of water to her and continued on,

"No I mean a real drink. As in alcohol. I've never had one. Because of my...dad...but he's not exactly around anymore so...I thought we could go find some."

Daryl never glanced at her continuing to eat the snake.

"Ok...well enjoy your snake jerkey..."

She stood and walked over to wear his knife was sticking out of a fallen log, grabbed it and walked off into the woods on her own. After a few minutes navigating her way through the trees she turned to see if he had possibly decided to follow her, a part of her hoping that he had, only to realize that he hasn't and figuring he could care less what happened to her.

"Jerk."

Suddenly behind her she could hear the growls of walkers coming towards her. Quickly hiding behind a tree holding her breath she realized that they would soon be on top of her, she looked around for anything she could use and picked up a rock, quickly tossing it as far as she could to turn their attention away, it had worked for the most part, most of them turned in the direction of the sound, one walker kept coming closer to her so she quickly pulled her knife out holding it to her chest waiting to sink it into the walkers skull, thankfully it turned to join the rest of the horde. She let out a long breath only to hear the brush next to her move, she held the knife out in front of her as Daryl stepped out. He stared at her for a moment making her feel slightly uncomfortable before walking away. She followed him immediately, before long she found herself tripping over the walker detection string she had set up around the camp,

"What the hell? You brought me back? I'm not staying in this suck ass camp!"

Flipping him the middle finger she turned to go back off on her own when she felt his hand roughly grab her arm,

"Hey! You had your fun."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She spat back at him, "do you feel anything? Yeah you think everything's screwed, I guess that's a feeling. So you want to spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire eating mud snakes? Screw that! We might as well do something! I can take care of myself, and I'm gonna get a damn drink."

With that she turned and walked away from him without a second thought. If he wasn't going to help her do you she knew she needed to do than screw him. She didn't need him. She would do this on her own.

Daryl stood there wondering what she was thinking. Why on earth would she be thinking of having a drink during a time like this? Why was she so damn stubborn? Looking back in the direction she left he realized that he couldn't just let her go on her own. She would never survive out there by herself. And he couldn't live with himself if he let anything happen to Hershel's youngest daughter. Hershel the man he had come to respect more than any other person before. He felt such guilt at how the man had list his life he felt obligated to keep the stubborn girl safe. He took one last look at the shitty camp and walked off into the direction she went. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He found her easily only having made it a few feet. She turned to him when she heard his footsteps. When she saw him she just nodded and kept walking as he followed. They walked for a few minuted before coming to a clearing. Discovering they were on a golf course and the club just up the hill Beth turned to him,

"Golfers like to drink right?."

He simply shrugged. She turned back around,

"Come on."

They made their way up the hill with walkers starting to emerge from the trees behind them, they walked up the steps to the front door and beth always trying to feel hopeful said,

"There might be people inside."

Daryl never being to hopeful highly doubted there could be people inside the club. Walked past her seeing a dead man on the front porch. He bent down and picked up a golf club next to the body as beth tried to open the doors only to find them locked. Both of them seeing the walkers steadily making their way closer they ran around to find another door ajar. Motioning with his hand for her to stand back he took a quick peek inside before nodding for her to follow him. They walked in to find what looked to be a camp of some sort. Clothes were hanging all around the room blankets all over the floors and even a few bodies laying around. They started to hear faint groans as daryl picked up a flashlight from the floor, he shined it on three walkers hanging from the ceiling from the necks. Seeing no threat he looked down to see a spilled bag of money and jewelry. Quickly shoving it back into the bag beth looked at him questiongly,

"Why are you keeping all that stuff?"

Before he could answer the walkers from outside began to bang and cluster to the door. He grabbed the bag quickly tossing it onto his back they ran through a door leading into a dark hallway. Giving one last glance as the walkers started to break through the front door, he slammed the doors closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the pitch black hallway beth was on the verge of panicking, not being able to see past the small beam of her flashlight they had no idea what they were walking into. She followed close behind daryl hoping he could see better than she could. they made their way into the kitchen. Deciding to take a moment to look around for anything they could use she found a small pantry. Looking at the empty shelves she noticed one thing at the very top. The thing she had come here in search of. A small bottle of wine. Looking like it had seen better days but would suffice. She stepped over a decaying body and climbed the shelves until able to reach the bottle. Coming back down she bumped something on the floor making a little too much noise. Pausing for a moment to make sure she hadn't made her presence known. She stepped down and looked over the bottle in her hands. All of a sudden she found herself being grabbed from behind by a walker. Fighting to get away from its grasp she busted the bottle of wine over the things head, not slowing down a bit she jabbed the end of the broken bottle into its head over and over again. Not doing the trick she held it off with one hand as her other reached for the knife in its holster at her waist she brought it up and stabbed it in the head watching it fall limp to the ground. About that time daryl came flying around the corner only to see that she had handled it herself.

"Thanks for the help."

"You said you could take care of yourself. You did."

He turned and walked off as she followed down another dark hallway. Coming to a stop when they noticed some trophy cases blocking their path. Laying his cross bow aside he started to crawl under it trying not to get cut by the broken glass on the floor below him. He slowly moved the case back gently to the wall so beth could walk through. They made their way into a clothing shop, looking down at her tattered and filthy shirt she noticed a nice yellow button up shirt grabbing it and a white sweater she changed into them quickly. Feeling nice to have fresh clean clothes on for a change. She walked out to see daryl seated on a stool and next to him the torso of a woman on the bottom of a mannequin with a note tied around her neck reading "Rich Bitch". The sight being to much for her to take she walked over and tried to take her down from the pedestal she stood on, not being able to do it on her own she looked to daryl,

"Help me take her down."

"Don't matter she's dead."

"It does matter."

Looking into her pleading blue eyes for a moment he looked around and found a sheet, picking it up he tossed it over the dead woman. Feeling a little better beth let it go and walked out of the shop daryl behind her. They walked back down the hall they came in from to find another way. Only to be caught off guard by the grandfather clocks chimes, walking around the corner a group of walkers was headed their way. Turning to run the only path they could into the locker rooms daryl stopped and turned shooting bolts into one of them, taking down a few more by hand as the last one made its way into the room, his vision turning blood red he took the gold club he had taken from the body outside and started wailing on it until it fell to the ground, continuing the beating until he was satisfied he slammed it into the side of the walkers head splattering it blood all over beth. Looking at him worried for a moment she quickly took the sweater off and dropped it to the floor and walked out if the room. Daryl looked down at the walker for a second and followed soon behind her.

Coming to the end of their journey inside the club they made it to the bar they had been here to find. Beth stopped,

"We made it."

She turned to look at him,

"I know you think this is stupid, and it probably is, but I don't care, all I wanted to do today was lay down and cry, but we don't get to do that, so beat up on walkers if that makes you happy, I need to do this."

Without giving him a chance to respond she turned and made her way to the bar as he looked around. She found a bottle of something at the bar, and heard glass breaking loudly behind her, she turned to see daryl taking something from a frame,

"Did you have to break the glass?"

"No."

She walked back around to the front of the bar,

"Did you have your drink yet?"

"No, but I found this." Looking at the bottle in her hands, "peach schnobbs, is it any good?"

"No." He said quickly walking past her.

"Well its the only thing left."

She began looking around for a glass finding dried blood in most of them.

"Who needs a glass."

Pulling the bottle towards her she looked down at it. Daryl had found some darts throwing them at pictures of men on the walls. She stared down at the bottle in her hands. The thing she had come here for was right in her grasps and she found herself not able to move. Emotions flooding through her she found herself or able to hold them back anymore. Breaking at the seams the tears fell from her cheeks. Daryl looked over not knowing how to handle the emotions of a female. He quickly walked over grabbing the bottle and throwing it on the floor. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Ain't gonna have ya first drink be no damn peach schnobbs. Come on."

He walked out of the club as she followed behind. They walked through the woods for about an hour before they came upon a small cabin in the middle of no where by itself.

"Found this place with Michonne."

She looked at him confused, "I was expecting a liquor store."

He smirked a little, "nah, this is better."

Walking around to the side of the house to a small sged he opened it to find his suspicions correct. It was an old still that hadn't been used in years. Finding a crate with a few jars he picked it up and handed it to beth,

"What's this?"

"Moonshine."

...

 _ **This is my very first fan fiction so please feel free to review. Most of the first chapters will be pretty consistent with the show but will change later.**_

 _ **I felt like beth and Daryl's story could have gone further and this is just my version of their relationship. I do not own anything but my own personal view of this relationship between daryl and beth.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

They walked up to the front door daryl stepping in to clear it first and then motioning to her that it was safe. She walked in to find the cabin looked like a tornado had run through it. She set the crate if moonshine onto the kitchen table and took a seat. Daryl finding a glass poured her a little and set it in front if her.

"Now that's a real first drink."

She stared down at it, having heard terrible stories about the stuff daryl looked at her questioningly,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...its just, my dad used to say bad moonshine can make you go blind."

"Ain't nothing out there worth seein anyway."

Hesitantly she brought the glass to her lips and took her first drink. It burned its way down her throat making her cough a little,

"That's the most disgusting thing ive ever tasted."

Giving it another sip it went down a little easier with her knowing what to expect.

"Second rounds better."

Feeling a little woozy already she reached over to the jar and poured another glass. Daryl knowing how strong the stuff was warned her,

"Slow down."

She looked up and smiled, "this ones for you."

"Naw I'm good."

"Why?"

"Someone's gotta keep watch."

"So what your like my chaperone now?"

"Naw just drink lotsa water."

"Yes Mr. Dixon."

He walked out of the house quickly feeling uncomfortable. Finding a few boards a hammer and some nails he decided they would stay here for the night so he started nailing the boards over the windows. Beth began rummaging around the house pulling out an obnoxious ceramic pink bra used as an ashtray.

"Who would go into a store and walk out with this?"

"My dad that's who." Daryl said finishing up on the windows. "He used to set those up on top of the TV and use them as target practice."

"He shot things inside your house?"

"Yea. It was just a bunch of junk anyway. That's how I knew what this place was. That shed out there? My dad had a place just like that. You got your dumpster chair, you got your fancy buckets, that's for spitting chaw in after your ol' lady tells you to stop smokin'. You got your internet." Holding up an old newspaper, then suddenly they heard a sound coming from outside, he looked through the boards he just hung to see one walker trying to get to them.

"Its just one of em."

"Should we get it?" Beth nervously.

"If it keeps making too much noise yeah."

"Well if were gonna be trapped again we might as well make the best of it." She held a jar of moonshine out to him. "Unless your too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon."

Hesitantly he took the jar, "well, might as well make the best of it." he slumped down into the dumpster chair twisting the lid off the jar, "home sweet home." taking a swig.

Beth taking a sip of her own thought of an idea, "lets play a drinking game!"

Daryl looking at her brow raised, "A what?"

"just come sit down it will be fun."

with a sigh he gave into to the ridiculous request and joined her on the other side of the ottoman on the floor, "how does it work?"

with an excited look she began to explain how the game works, "so first I say something I've never done, and if you have done it, you drink. If you haven't done it, I drink...You really dont know this game?"

"I ain't never needed a game to get lit before. How do you know this game?"

"my friends played it. I watched. Ok, i will start...I've never, shot a crossbow...so now you drink."

"ain't much of a game." he stated taking a swig.

"That was just a warm up. Now you go."

"Ummm, I've never been outta Georgia."

"Really? Ok. Good one." taking a swig of her drink she thought for a moment, "I've never, been drunk and did something i regretted."

He tossed back a large gulp, "I done alotta things...I never, been on vacation."

"what about camping?"

he shook his head, "naw...that was just somethin i had to learn...to hunt."

"your dad teach you?"

he nodded slowly seeming to be thinking back to the past, she took a drink and thought, "Ok. I've never, been to jail...I mean as a prisoner." he just stared hard at her and she started to fidget feeling uncomfartable under his harsh gaze.

"thats what you think of me?"

"I didnt mean anything serious..."

"drink up."

"wait prison guard, were you a prison guard before?"

"no."

feeling very uncomfortable she tried to move on from the awkward situation, "its you turn again."

he stood suddenly gradding his jar of moonshine, "I gotta take a piss." walking into the kitchen he dropped the jar to the floor it shattering loudly

startled by the noise she warned him, "you gotta be quiet."

not caring what she said he spoke loudly, "Cant hear ya, I'm takin a piss!" pulling his zipper down soaking the counters in the kitchen in urine she started to worry.

"Daryl don't talk so loud."

"what are you my chaperone now?!" not wanting to upset him further she turned back to the ottoman hoping his anger would subside but he continued anyway zipping his pants back up turning to her, "oh wait its my turn now, I never uhh, eatin frozen yogurt, never had a pet pony, never got nothin from santa claus, never relied on anyone for protection before, hell i don't think i relied on anyone for anything, never sung out in front of a big group in public, like everything was fun, like everything was a big game, and i sure as hell never cut my wrist looking for attention!"

feeling the sting of his words she could feel the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, willing them away best she could, suddenly the walker from earlier had come back and was banging on the side of the cabin growling and snarling.

Daryl still raging walked over to pick his crossbow up, "Oh looks like our friends back." looking at her, "hey you never shot a crossbow before?! I'm gonna teach ya right now!" kicking pots and trash to the side he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out onto the porch.

"Daryl stop it! we should stay inside! Daryl!"

he dragged her down the stairs and around to the side of the house to where the walker was waiting, "Dumbass. Come here dumbass!" he shot a bolt into the walkers shoulder pinning it to a tree. Loading another bolt into the bow he looked up at her, "you wanna shoot?"

"Daryl, I, I cant I dont know how."

"aw its easy come here." he grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly, putting the crossbow in front of her he shot another bolt into the walker. she struggled against him and she ripped away from him.

"Daryl lets just practice later!" realizing that he wasnt in control of his own actions, that it had to be the alcohol making him act this way she tried desperately to reason with him. but with no success as he loaded another bolt. he grabbed her again wrapping his arm around her aiming the crossbow in front of her again he shot another bolt into the walker, "Just kill it!"

"Naw were having fun! Come on Greene, lets pull these out and get in some more target practice."

Not being able to stand it any longer she pulled her knife from its holster and ran over to sink it into the pinned walkers skull. Daryl watching her angrily spat out, "what the hell did you do that for we was havin fun!"

she whipped around facing him head on, "No you were being a jackass! If anyone had found my dad..."

"Don't! thats not even remotely the same!" he yelled cutting her off.

"Killing them is not supposed to be fun!"

"what do you want from me girl?! Huh?!"

"I want you to stop acting like you dont give a crap about anything! Like nothing we went through matters like...none of the people we lost mean't anything to you! Its bullshit!" not able to hold the tears back anymore they streamed down her cheeks.

lowering his voice feeling quilty he looked down, "is that what you think?"

"thats what I know..."

looking back up at her feeling the pain of her words, how could she think that he didn't care about any of the people they had lost, "you don't know nothin."

"I know that when you look at me all you see is just another dead girl! I'm not Michonne, I'm not carol, I'm not Maggie...I survived and you don't get it cause I'm not like you or them, but i made it! And you dont get to treat me like crap just because your..afraid!"

bringing his face mere inched from hers he ground out, "I ain't afraid of nothin."

"I remember, when that little girl came outta the barn, after my mom. You were like me. And now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close."

feeling his anger starting to come back he paced back and forth staring her down, "getting too close huh? you know all about that don't you! you lost two boyfriends and you can't even shed a tear. Your whole family is gone and all you can do is go out lookin for some hooch like some dumb college bitch!"

"Screw you, you don't get it."

feeling irrate now he couldn't hold back anymore, "No you don't get it! Everyone we knows dead! "

"you don't know that!"

"might as well be cause you ain't never gonna see em again! Rick, you ain't ever gonna see maggie again!"

Trying to calm him down she grabbed for his arm, "daryl just stop!" he yanked away from her quickly,

"No! Governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I...maybe if I wouldn't have stopped lookin. Maybe cuz i gave up, thats on me!" feeling the weight of everything he had been bottling up for so long come crashing down on top of him he turned his back to her not wanting to feel vulnerable as he couldn't stop to tears from falling down his cheeks. she could see the pain he was in and just wanted to tske it all away speaking his name softly trying to comfort him he pulled away from her once again and continued his voice cracking at the seams, "and your dad...i mean...maybe i coulda done something." not wanting him to continue his downward spiral and blaming himself for all the bad things that none of them could have changed she wrapped her arms around him tightly he tried to pull away but she refused to let him go this time, just wanting to comfort him the best way she new how. she held onto him and his shoulders slumped and he let it all go. staying like that for a few minutes allowing him to pull himself back together, she released her hold on him and he lifted his crossbow onto his back. glancing over at her obviously ashamed of the events that had just taken place, he looked down at his dirty boots, "I'm sorry for saying all that stuff...I didn't mean any of it..."

she simply nodded and placed a hand on his arm to let him know she forgave him. she turned and hoppped up the stairs onto the porch and into the cabin. he stood there for a moment alone and looked over at the walker she had killed. feeling guilty that he had put her through all of it, wishing he could take it all back. knowing that was impossible he vowed to make it up to her, and followed behind her into the small cabin.


End file.
